


cycles

by icemakestars



Series: ✣ femslash fairies 2019 ✣ [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Love Bites, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: No matter what they did, Erza and Mirajane always seemed to go around in circles.





	cycles

Erza slides into her seat, incognito, trying not to be noticed by any other member of the guild. But her flaming scarlet hair gives her away, and it isn’t long before Gray and Natsu are crowded around her, Lisanna close to their side.

“How did you get those bruises, Erza?”

“Was it a Vulcan?”

“Vulcan’s don’t go for the neck, moron.”

“Well at least I’m not a stripper!”

The two boys argue, and Erza rolls her eyes at them, too on edge to comment on their insatiable bickering. Lisanna’s gaze was intense on her, studying her form and posture and markings until Erza was squirming, clearing her through and picking at the skin of her fingers.

“Have you been fighting with Mira-nee again?”

Even the mention of Mirajane’s name spikes through Erza, sends storms rolling down her spine and eruptions through her heart. She tries to remain calm and collected, to not think about Mirajane’s lips on her neck, marking her; claiming her. But it was too later, the thoughts had already swarmed, and all Erza wanted to do was feel that harsh touch again.

“Yeah, me and Erza have been fighting again.” Mirajane sounds from behind her, and Erza does not need to turn to feel the smirk; she can already feel it singeing the nape of her neck.

They had been doing this for a while, covering their own backs with excuses which only just landed on the helpful side of believable. Erza hated lying to her guild, would love to be honest about her and Mirajane… but she did not know if there even  _was_ a her and Mirajane. It was possible that she was misreading the signs, and that this entire whirlwind of deft kisses and heated touches was just a phase, was just a way that Mirajane could claim a victory over Erza. And Erza would let her, of course, would allow Mirajane full reign of her heart and soul if she wanted it, if they were both ready for it.

Erza did not think that they were.

Mirajane came forward, bumped shoulders with Erza, and Erza huffed in response, on queue; as she should. Still her gaze lingered on the purple marks over Mirajane’s collarbone, and the messy way her hair fell in tufts from the usual ponytail. Mirajane looked dishevelled, and flustered, and that was Erza’s doing. The thought alone was enough to make her flush.

Whatever the had was good, worked in favour with the impulsive nativity that teenagers displayed, and Erza did not want to ruin it with words like ‘love’ and ‘desire’. But she felt them still, in her heart, and it scared her. She had not let a single fairy in, and yet a demon was already so dear to her, it did not seem fair.

But if Erza had learnt one thing in her short and tragic life, it was when to pick your battles, and when to admit defeat, and here she was defeated, lying at Mirajane’s feet and begging for whatever scraps of affection the other girl would offer her. Erza would take them gladly, with the greediness of a starving man, and then they would end up here, covered in kiss marks and bruises shaped like finger tips, and the cycle would continue.


End file.
